


Indulgence

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Coming Untouched, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Panty Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Vibrators, casturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves being filled and coming untouched, and he has some fun, free time to himself with a pair of panties and a prostate massager after a relaxing shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to same fic on my tumblr.](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/118838479738/i-should-be-drawing-but-instead-i-wrote)
> 
> I should be drawing, but instead things happened and I wound up writing casturbation. I just really had the urge and couldn't let it go. What are responsibilities anyway? This is the fault of [heyacas](http://lilypond.co.vu) and [peacanpiedean](http://pecanpie.co.vu), btw. :P
> 
> This is my first time writing casturbation, so I hope it came (lol) out alright!

Castiel was fresh and warm, pink out of the shower. His dark hair stuck up in soft, damp tufts, and he toweled off the remaining moisture. Subtle scents of shea, honey, and cocoa butter wafted through the air from the organic bath products he insisted on indulging in. He breathed deep and slow, relaxing, and dropped his towel, fluff matted down with the wetness that had clung to his body, then strode naked into his bedroom to rifle through his drawers. 

It was just one drawer he was interested in, actually -the one where he kept his collection of panties –and a pair of silky blues were plucked from the pile. They had a cheeky cut, revealing most of the lower half of his round ass and stretching nicely across his soft cock. He sighed at the feel of the smooth fabric against his clean skin.

A soft padding sound cut through the air as Castiel plopped himself on top of the plush comforter of his bed. He’d already put the box he wanted on his nightstand before his shower, and he rolled to his to rummage through it for what he wanted. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and a black prostate massager with a remote, and licked his chapped lips and smiled in anticipation.

He hadn’t had the easiest of weeks, and now he was ready to reward himself. Settling back, pillows cushioned him from the headboard, and he spread his muscled thighs. He looked down to watch with fascination at the way his panties stretched and pulled, took a minute to admire his cock plump up within them in the early stages of excitement. He kept the toy and lube on the bed next to him, and began to slowly run a palm over his slowly hardening cock –feather-light and teasing. His other hand tweaked and pulled at his nipples. He pinched, and then soothed them over with soft pets, and allowed small whimpers to fall from his plush lips, reddened from biting them just moments before. The hand on his cock slid down to rub at his thighs, lightly scratching them with his blunt nails, the hair soft under his long, thick fingers. He slid his hand up his legs again, and his middle finger circled and pressed against his tight hole through the silky fabric, while the other hand moved from toying with his nipples to alternating between rubbing his cock through the material, and grabbing handfuls of his own lush ass.

Deciding he’d had enough of tempting himself, his cock now straining and tenting against the thin panties, rendering them a bit see-through, he grabbed the lube and popped the cap, and poured a generous amount on his fingers –he liked to be wet and messy. Cas pushed his panties to the side –it would be a shame to take them off, he thought, as they felt so nice against his hot skin –and began to circle his hole with just his pinky. He coated his tight entrance with the slick lube, petting and rubbing until it was quivering, so turned on that it easily swallowed the slippery digit. He groaned at the small intrusion, and felt relief at finally starting to fill himself. Stroking his cock was fine, and it brought him pleasure, but what Castiel really craved during sex was having his hole filled and stretched, his prostate rubbed relentlessly. He loved to come without even touching his cock –it was so intense, and satisfying, and that was what he wanted tonight.

Castiel replaced his pinky finger with the index in short time, and he took it greedily. His body accepted it with little resistance –he was relaxed, open, and willing. His other hand began to idly play with his nipples again. Gently stroking and lightly pinching, the buds became swollen and hard under his ministrations. A sharp yelp sounded as Castiel found his sweet spot and pressed it harder than intended, cock jumping in his silky panties, darkening the front with drops of precome. He groaned, continuing to stroke the spot until his hole was fluttering, begging to be stretched wider and given more. He drizzled just a bit more lube directly onto his entrance –though he knew there was already more than enough –and moaned at the filthy, squelching sounds as he sank a second finger deep inside himself, scissoring and pumping in alternation.

He rolled the peaks of his nipples between his fingers, the buds now sensitive and red. They were becoming over-stimulated, but he kept going, relishing in the thrilling stings that had him shivering and keening helplessly, pushing himself to continue his own torturous caresses. Clean sweat dripped from his temples, beaded on his stomach, slid down towards his groin under his lingerie, and the damp spot of precome grew and his cock jumped again.

Castiel’s mind wandered to the massager, how the smooth finish would feel vibrating inside his velvety walls, the mindless machine buzzing against his prostate until it milked him for all his gratification was worth, and he gasped breathlessly as the thought urged him to push a third finger inside. He stretched all three thick digits apart, and the hand playing with his chest slid down, over the soft trail of hair on his tanned abdomen, dipping between his thick thighs, and then around to grip his ass, spreading himself open and digging the tips of his fingers into the meat of his left cheek. His hips rocked, leaking erection grinding into nothing, and he let his sighs and cries of ecstasy spill unbidden from his lips, and he relished in how open and light he felt, the warmth low in his belly spreading through his body, tendrils of delight wrapping around his nerves.

A cady-pink tongue darted out to wet his rosy lips, and he bit them to keep himself grounded with the quick, sharp pain, before opening himself with a fourth finger, a broken cry escaping from deep in his throat. His toes curled and clenched, and he bucked his jutting hips, threw his head to the side raptorously as he squeezed his eyes shut and keened high and needy. Blurred black curves filled his vision as he slowly opened his teary eyes while still pumping in and out of himself, the large vibrating massager filling and focusing in his vision. He wanted it, needed it in him, spreading him wider, more filthy, providing the stamina and speed his hands did not possess.

Slick digits reluctantly pulled out of himself, and the tips of his fingers on the other hand toyed with his rim momentarily –the flesh dark pink, though he could not see it, from use and abuse, gaping and throbbing, begging to be full again. He released himself completely, then squirted more lube on his hand, glassy blue eyes hungrily drinking in the toy as he coated with the liquid.

Spreading his legs further, Castiel kissed the tip of the toy before pressing it to his hole, the bulbous head demanding entrance, pushing him apart before his body swallowed it gratefully and his muscles spasmed happily around it. He pumped it in and out of himself just a few times before he could not longer resist what he really wanted, and he grabbed the remote, the toy singing as it jerked to life, and Castiel released a drawn-out groan. Turning the setting up higher and adjusting the angle, he keened and arched his back wantonly, head thrashing side to side as the toy pressed directly on the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, buzzing ruthlessly. The lovely stretch and slide of the silk panties, now damp with his steadily leaking, pearly precome, against his achingly hard cock had him rotating his hips as his muscles clenched and relaxed over and over. 

The world was narrowed down to the slide of hard cock against smooth silk, the curved toy filling up and buzzing in his ass, and he flipped onto his knees, pressing his chest down so his nipples, hard and stinging with euphoria, could get the friction they desperately craved more of against his soft comforter. He dropped fully onto his stomach, panting and heaving breaths punctuated by needy whines as he writhed against the sheets and pressed the toy deeper in him, cock trapped between his hot belly and the cool blanket, and he turned the toy all the way up, wailing, hole spasming as finally, finally, he came with pitiful whimpers in thick bursts inside his panties, leaving the toy on the whole time, sounds like rushing water in his ears as he felt weightless, soaring in the throes of his orgasm, hot breaths and desperate cries ripping from deep within his chest. As he began to come down he turned the settings of the toy lower, but not off, letting it over-stimulate him and milk the rest of his release for several minutes. He continued to rub his nipples against the sheets and his softening cock twitched in the pool of come in his panties, coming dry a second time to the endless vibrations. He let his body shake and spasm, let his hole ripple around the toy as he sobbed openly in the aftershocks of such intense ecstasy. 

He couldn’t take any more –body now completely wrung out and pushed to his limits, no release left to give, and he shut off the massager and removed it with slick sounds as lubed dripped from his ass. He gingerly tugged, petted, at prodded his gaping, abused rim before snapping his panties back in place, letting it convulse against the soft fabric instead, and, uncaring that he was lying a mess of his own pleasure, let himself drift into a deep, intense-orgasm-induced sleep.


End file.
